


The New Frontier I: The Usual Place

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The New Frontier (DCU) [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Series, Silver Age, Slash, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the usual time and place, the World’s Finest meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chasing Away The Shadows (Dick)

**Author's Note:**

> Series Notes: Well, it’s no secret that I absolutely _love_ Darwyn Cooke’s _The New Frontier!_ As I read it I got all sorts of ideas, and will collect them under the umbrella title, _The New Frontier_. Stories could range from slash to (gasp!) gen and het. J I’d like to focus on many different characters within the framework of _The New Frontier_ universe, or use it as a jumping-off point. All stories can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/13235.html)  
>  Continuity/Spoilers: Darwyn Cooke’s _The New Frontier_  
>  Original LJ Dates Of Completion: September 6, 6, 7, 2007  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: September 12, 15, 15, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 728 + 1202 + 837 (Total: 2767)  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> This story will be told in three chapters, each from a different point-of-view of each member of the World’s Finest, with whom I decided to kick off the series. All chapters can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/13235.html)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is excited about meeting Clark again, but doesn’t forget to cheer up Bruce.

**1959**

Wind swept over the hilltop, the old maple tree stark against the cobalt sky, a lonely place overlooking the venerable city of Gotham. The bluff and the surrounding woods looked as if they had not changed since the days of the American Revolution.

The modern sound of a thrumming engine broke the silence, a dark, sleek shape gliding up a rough, dirt road. The engine cut and two figures emerged from the coupe: the tall, dark-caped Batman and his colorful sidekick Robin.

Bright ribbons of color trailed Dick as he performed somersaults, glancing at his mentor to see if he was watching. A slight smile was on Bruce’s face. Satisfied, Dick did a few backflips as he went back to Bruce.

“This is so cool, Bruce! Getting to see Superman again so soon!”

Bruce affectionately ruffled his ward’s hair. “We have to keep close tabs on this thing.”

Dick asked earnestly, “You mean about Dr. Smiesel?” Bruce nodded. “That was sad. I have some of his books. Mom and Dad gave me the books when I was a kid.” Dick missed the flash of amusement that crossed Bruce’s face at this pronouncement. “They were some of my favorite books.”

“You have good taste.”

Dick beamed. He started to dance a jig, kicking up little clouds of dust. He was feeling excited at seeing his hero again.

He had asked Bruce if he could meet Wonder Woman, too, but Bruce had only said, “We’ll see. She’s back on Paradise Island right now on…vacation.”

“And we can’t visit her because men can’t step foot on her island?”

“That’s right.”

“Because men hurt the Amazons a long time ago?”

Bruce’s pause was for a few seconds, then he answered, “That’s right, Dick.”

Now, standing on this bluff, Dick remembered feeling sad. He didn’t like it when people hurt each other. He liked a bright, happy world. He hoped that he and Bruce could make Gotham a happy place someday, like the circus had been.

In the circus, people smiled and were happy most of the time, and if they weren’t, they still put a smile on their faces and went out and entertained the crowds. There were glitter and spangles and the smell of popcorn and hot dogs and peanuts.

Dick hid his sudden wave of sadness. Bruce didn’t need to know how sad he could feel sometimes when he thought of his parents. Bruce understood that feeling, but he was so sad more often than Dick.

“Hey.”

Dick looked up.

A small smile was on Bruce’s face, and then he feinted, shadowboxing with Dick, ending up in a hug as they laughed. Dick loved to make Bruce laugh. 

Dick turned around and saw a tiny figure growing larger in the sky. Restraining himself from jumping up and down, he watched Superman grow bigger, a huge smile on his face as he anticipated this second meeting wildly.

Superman made flying look so easy. Dick wished he could fly just like the Man from Krypton.

Superman alighted, a bright smile on his face. “Hello, Robin.”

“Hi, Superman!”

Dick wanted to perform backflips of joy. Bruce rested his hand on his shoulder.

The scarlet cape settled down around Superman’s shoulders. “Good to see you again. I hear that Green Arrow has taken on a partner, too.”

Dick nodded vigorously. “Speedy’s really great! He can shoot every kind of arrow there is and never misses!”

Superman’s smile grew brighter. “I should go and say hello to him, too.”

“He’d like that, Superman!”

“You can call me Clark in private.” 

“You can call me Dick!”

Laughing, Clark shook hands with Dick. “Nice to meet you, Dick.”

Dick grinned. “Nice to meet you, too, Clark.”

Both pairs of eyes twinkled as they played with the ‘new’ meeting. Bruce shook his head at the duo, trying to hide his smile.

“What news?” he asked Clark.

Clark’s expression sobered. “Pedro Piccata’s death was just like Smiesel’s.” Looking at Dick, Clark gently ruffled his hair, then re-directed his gaze at Bruce. “He left a painting.”

“Let me guess. Similiar to Smiesel’s book?” Clark nodded. Bruce sighed. “Damn.”

They talked a few minutes more, then Bruce asked, “Dick, would you please monitor the police radio?” 

“Sure!” Dick raced to the Batmobile, leaving the adults to further discuss the strange case of the Centre.


	2. Windswept (Bruce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serious discussion turns to stolen kisses.

As Clark watched Dick rush toward the Batmobile, he chuckled, “Does that boy _ever_ walk, not run?"

Bruce smiled. “He’s a dynamo, but he can be still as a statue when necessary.”

Curiosity lit Clark’s eyes. “That bright costume of his…it works even in the shadows?”

Bruce nodded. “Somehow it does. I’ll admit it. When he came up with that design, I figured it’d never work, but it does.” Affection laced his voice. “He swoops in and distracts and dazzles the bad guys, then I melt out of the shadows and they don’t know what hit ‘em.” He shook his head. “Circus brat.”

Clark laughed. “He’s a great kid.”

“He is.” Bruce caught his dark cape as the wind suddenly whipped over the bluff. “He shows empathy all the time. He was upset over the reason why we can’t visit Diana on Paradise Island.” At Clark’s troubled look Bruce added, “He only knows they were ‘hurt’ by men. I didn’t elaborate, but I’m sure he’ll eventually figure out just how they were hurt.” 

Clark reached out and grasped Bruce’s gloved hand. 

“How is Diana?”

Clark sighed. “She went back home because she claims she was pushed out.”

Bruce frowned. “Pushed out? Because of what happened in Indochina?”

“Partly, though the bigger reason is her trying to speak of it.”

Bruce studied his lover’s face. “You’re still disturbed by that, aren’t you?”

Clark looked down. “Yes.” He lifted his gaze as Bruce squeezed his hand. “What happened to those women was horrible, and I can understand why they’d want revenge, but it still bothers me that Diana stood back and allowed them to kill their captors.” He sighed. “I covered a lot of my confusion and shock by telling Diana I’d have to report her, and she was pretty angry.” Clark looked at Bruce. “I didn’t, you know. Report her.”

Bruce nodded slowly. “She’s a warrior, Clark. She’s seen many wars and many atrocities. She’s also from a different culture than ours.” He took a deep breath. “Rapists are dealt with severely in Amazon culture…and with good reason, considering their history.”

“I know. And…I can understand it, too. If you were hurt that way…” Clark swallowed. “…I’m not sure how I’d react any differently.” He glanced over at the Batmobile. “Or if Dick was hurt that way.” 

A chill swept through Bruce. “We can only do our best, Clark.” His other hand briefly touched Clark’s face. “You could be hurt, too.”

Clark’s smile was beautific. “No one knows about Kryptonite except a select few. Not even the Government is aware of it.”

“I hope so.” Bruce didn’t like the idea of Federal types knowing Clark’s deadly weakness.

“Not that it would make a difference.” Clark shrugged. “I’m already considered a ‘Government lapdog’.”

Bruce frowned. “Who’s said that to you? Diana?”

“I’m sure she thinks it though she hasn’t said anything.”

“Then who?”

Clark looked away. “It doesn’t matter.” A hawk dipped toward its prey in the valley below. “I couldn’t just give up being Superman. All my powers…”

“I know.” Bruce kept his hand tight on Clark’s. “You couldn’t just ‘retire’, any more than I could. That’s why we cooked up our plan.”

Clark’s smile was tinged with sadness. “You on the outside, me on the inside.” He rubbed his thumb over Bruce’s hand. “I have to wave the flag no matter what. When I allowed myself to become a symbol, I truly believed in what the Government was doing. I wasn’t completely naive, but I believed in America, but I think it was more belief in her people than Washington. I didn’t like the way things turned.

“Right after the War, things got tense, but we were making progress here at home: Truman desegregated the Army; they talked of universal health care; people had jobs and prosperity was coming back.” The hawk soared up from the valley, wings majestic as it flew toward the sun. 

“Then the persecution of the mystery men began,” Bruce said.

“Yeah.” Clark sighed. “The Government trumpeted me as their point man to round them up.”

“But you didn’t.” Bruce’s voice was proud. “You let them go, helped them go undercover or retire in peace. All staged.”

“With your help.”

Clark’s sadness touched Bruce and he touched Clark’s face again. “You have it always.”

This time Clark curled his fingers around Bruce’s. He removed the glove and kissed his lover’s bare palm. 

Bruce felt the old familiar tingle and allowed himself to be drawn in, Clark’s arm sliding around him as his own arm copied the movement.

Sweet lips met his and he hungrily tasted the beloved mouth. The breeze was cool upon his skin, but his lover was warm, a sun-charged furnace of passion.

“Mmm,” Clark breathed.

Bruce only pulled back because he needed to breathe. Clark’s sapphire eyes sparkled as the wind whipped their capes around their bodies.

Bruce allowed his fingers to run through Clark’s silky hair. They kissed again, Clark twisting him gently around so that his back was against the tree.

Suddenly, Bruce stiffened.

“What is it?” Clark whispered as they broke the kiss.

“We forgot that there’s a third member of the World’s Finest now.”

Clark’s eyes widened at the old, no-longer-used term, and remembered Dick’s presence. 

“Oh.”

“Let me go talk to him.”

Bruce was apprehensive as he approached the Batmobile. He wasn’t going to deny Clark, but he hated to lose the respect of his young charge. In a very short time, the boy’s regard and opinion of him had become important.

The passenger door was open, the police radio crackling softly, Dick relaxed with one leg bent as he listened.

“Dick, I want to explain…”

“You know, Bruce, back at Haly’s there were two trick riders who did an act together. Both guys lived in the same trailer and Mom and Dad said they’d been together for a lotta years. They didn’t date girls and didn’t care to.” Dick looked up, white lenses hidden in his domino so that his eyes could be seen. “Everyone in the circus knew it but we didn’t talk about them to outsiders.”

Bruce felt a surge of love for this boy. He gently laid a hand on Dick’s arm and nodded, a smile gracing his lips, a brilliant answering smile on Dick’s face.

“Robin!” Clark called. “Please come here. I have a gift for you.”

Excitedly Dick scrambled out of the car after Bruce nodded again. Strong young limbs brought Dick to Clark’s side in mere seconds.

“Whoa, you’ve practically got superspeed,” Clark joked.

Dick laughed. His lenses were still up and his bright, sapphire-blue eyes sparkled. Clark smiled.

“How would you like to take a flight?”

Astonishment, then pure joy shone in those unguarded eyes. Forgetting his ‘grown-up’ dignity, Dick launched himself at Clark and hugged him fiercely.

Clark gently ruffled Dick’s hair. Bruce was smiling.

Dick pulled back, so excited that he could barely contain himself. He looked up expectantly at Clark.

“Here, put your arm around my back and I’ll do the same. Ready?”

“Oh, _yeah!”_

Clark chuckled and took off with a delighted boy passenger.

Bruce watched them go, love for both swelling in his heart.


	3. Little Bird's Light, Absolute Delight (Clark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick’s joy in flying and everything else impresses Clark.

Clark started off gently, letting the excited boy get acclimated. Eventually he began some easy rolls and loops, Dick’s heartbeat rapid, his face in a permanent smile.

Clark marveled how one young boy could be so sunny. Joy was a part of this child’s fiber, brilliant and dazzling as he vibrated in pure delight.

Wisps of clouds sprinkled droplets on skin, Dick reaching out in wonder at the rainbow prisms. 

Clark let the leisurely pace continue, wonder in Dick’s face, then he speeded up and suddenly dived down, a squeal of delighted surprise erupting from his passenger.

Faster rolls, then another dive, Dick laughing as they flew through a thick cloud, two pairs of sapphire-blue eyes sparkling as they exchanged smiles.

Clark was happy to give the child such joy. Dick brought Light to his Beloved. Bruce was more relaxed, even as Batman. The new look of the Bat-costume fit better for a man with sunlight at his side.

Clark recognized a kindred spirit. Bringing Light to Bruce’s Darkness was something they both did, albeit in different ways.

Clark gently pushed Dick out, holding only his hand, Dick’s limbs spread to approximate flying, the Little Bird’s sense of balance perfect. 

After thirty minutes of pure happiness, Clark reluctantly started back. He took his time, Dick in absolute heaven. 

Clark wished that life would be as simple as this boy’s joy in life. Dick had a good heart and from the newsreels that Clark had seen, the heart of a lion. Courage was as much a part of him as Bruce.

Bruce had said that he and Dick were “two lost souls who found each other.” Clark wanted details. He and Bruce were a couple, as far as Clark was concerned, and he hoped to help raise this boy to some degree.

As the wind caressed his face, he thought of the secret love he and Bruce shared. They couldn’t appear in public together as Superman and Batman, especially after their staged mega-fight years ago to convince the Government and the public that Superman was the nation’s protector, and Batman was so elusive and clever that his ‘defeat’ of Superman left him free to operate without police or Federal interference.

As Clark gently rolled, Dick laughing, he thought of his confrontation with the Government back when the persecution of costumed heroes began. The G-men had insisted his secret identity be revealed as a requirement of ‘registration’.

“Gentlemen, I will be your symbol, work with you to round up mystery men, but my identity is my secret. I have people to protect. If you insist, then I hope you’re prepared to deal with a rogue Superman.”

They had dropped their insistence.

Since then, Clark and Bruce had occasionally met in their civilian identities under the guise of interviews or newsmaking social occasions, but usually it was secret, illicit meetings that had fueled their passion.

Bruce was waiting in the same spot where they had left him. As Clark set Dick down, the boy spoke his first words since taking off, “Bruce, it was great/we saw everything for miles/we flew through clouds/we dove and dipped and rolled/oh, thank you, Clark!/I’ll remember this always!”

Bruce and Clark exchanged amused smiles as the words tumbled out of Dick in a constant flow of excitement.

“Go work out,” Bruce said, and Dick somersaulted away.

“He’s special, Bruce.”

“I know.”

“How did you meet him?”

Sadness tinged Bruce’s voice. “He was part of The Flying Graysons, the aerialist act with Haly’s Circus. I went opening night in Gotham.” Bruce looked at the energetic child bouncing around the landscape. “His parents performed a special routine without a net. The ropes broke.”

“My God.”

Bruce nodded. “Dick saw it all.”

Tears shimmered in Clark’s eyes. He understood the ‘lost souls’ connection now.

“Bruce…”

“It’s okay, Clark. Despite everything…” he gestured vaguely at the whole world “…we’ll survive.”

“I think we can manage more than that,” Clark whispered, drawing Bruce close to him.

Their kiss was deep and passionate, stirring fire deep within Clark.

“Get a room,” Dick said cheerfully. “Mushy stuff!”

Both men smiled as they broke apart.

_This boy is definitely good for Bruce. I’ve never seen him smile so much in years._

“Good idea, Dick,” Clark said. “I’ll see you at the Manor tonight.”

“I’ll tell Alfred to prepare a banquet for twenty,” Bruce said in a deadpan voice. 

“Are you implying that I eat a lot?”

Bruce tapped Clark’s stomach. “You’re a growing boy.”

“I burn a lot of calories.”

Bruce laughed. “C’mon, Dick, a hungry Kryptonian is not a pretty sight.”

Clark winked at Dick, whose grin was blinding, and he flew up, up, and away. 

This mysterious Centre could be a dangerous menace indeed, these clues of books and paintings pieces of a puzzle, but in the superhero game, you had to take good times while you could get them.

He flew off to Metropolis for a quick patrol, looking forward to the evening.


End file.
